


The Last Night

by GyrosWife



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Internal Monologue, M/M, Mentioned Hange Zoë, Shingeki no Kyojin Chapter 137: Titans Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GyrosWife/pseuds/GyrosWife
Summary: Erwin ha muerto y Levi pasa su última noche con él.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	The Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> Es un trabajo corto y probablemente con muchos errores. Pero SNK se ha metido en mi mente y no me dejó en paz hasta que escribí esto. 
> 
> Suena como necrofilia pero no lo es, lo juro.

El hombre miraba con desolación las ruinas que la batalla contra los titanes habían dejado a su paso. Estaba solo en el tejado de una casa que acaparó para sí mismo, el estrellado cielo nocturno era todo lo que podía mirar.

Erwin estaba abajo, esperando por él.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron, con lágrimas de ira reprimida. Sí hubiera sido lo suficientemente duro podría haber convencido a Erwin de quedarse a salvo, podía haberle inyectado el suero en lugar de Armin.

_"Él me hubiera odiado."_ Recordó las palabras de Floch insistiendo en revivirlo solo para torturarlo con todas las muertes.

Dentro de él sabía que la decisión correcta era dejarlo descansar de toda esta masacre. Se levantó, ignorando por completo las lágrimas que ahora corrían libres por su rostro.

Él, el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, podía permitirse un momento para llorar la pérdida del amor de su vida.

Lloró con la amargura de una promesa sin cumplir, con la tristeza de que sus últimas palabras hacia Erwin fue _"renuncia a tu sueño y muere",_ con la infantil rabia de que jamás podría mirar directamente esos ojos azules que se llenaban de determinación al pelear por la humanidad.

Bajó a la casa, y entró en ella para encontrar en la habitación a Erwin recostado. Lucía pacifico, finalmente.

La capa con las alas de libertad parecía tomar significado en medio de esa habitación sucia, por fin su amado era libre. Deslizó una mano suavemente por su mejilla, aún ligeramente cálida aunque sus labios estaban perdiendo ese tono rosado claro que siempre tenían.

—No debiste haberte ido sin mi, comandante. —Lloró amargamente. Esperando una respuesta, algo que dijera que el invencible Erwin Smith seguía vivo.

Que todo era una broma, y que la herida en su estómago era más superficial de lo que había creído en un principio.

—Lo mataré. Te traeré la cabeza del titán bestia aún sí es lo último que hago. —Prometió una vez más.

Por la mañana, Hange vendría junto con el resto para hacer el funeral. Esta era su última noche a solas con Erwin, se repitió, era la última vez que miraría el cabello rubio y la nariz aguileña de su comandante.

Acarició su rostro temiendo estúpidamente molestar su sueño, definió por última vez la marcada mandíbula mientras sus lágrimas manchaban el rostro tranquilo de Erwin.

Retiró con vehemencia la capa del Escuadrón mirando como a pesar de todo el uniforme seguía completamente en su lugar a excepción de esa mancha roja donde su costado había sido completamente destruido.

E hizo lo mejor que podía hacer por Erwin, quién siempre estaba impoluto. Retiró cada prenda, y con el agua de los suministros lavó todo hasta que quedó completamente limpio. Peinó los mechones que se escaparon de su lugar.

Hange había insistido en dejar el cuerpo donde había fallecido hasta la mañana siguiente, con Floch insistiendo detrás de ella. Él, por una vez se permitió desobedecer a su superior; sacando fuerzas levantó el cuerpo inerte de Erwin y maniobrando con el equipo tridimensional lo llevó hasta esa casa.

Esa noche se puso a platicarle a Erwin sus sueños más estúpidos, como la idea de ver el mar lo sedujo lo suficiente para haberlo hecho imaginar que lo conocían juntoas.

Se puso a imaginar miles de escenarios donde él y Erwin salían con vida por más surrealistas que pudieran ser, creyendo que Erwin podría escucharlo donde quiera que esté.

—Te voy a extrañar maldito terco. —Eso fue lo último que recuerda haber dicho, antes de que el cansancio de la batalla terminara por vencerlo momentáneamente.

_"Yo también te extrañaré, Levi."_ Sintió un escalofrío en su oído antes de rendirse por completo.

Despertó casi al amanecer sintiendo sus músculos arder con el movimiento, en la cama, el cuerpo de Erwin seguía exactamente igual que hacia unas horas. Tocó la mejilla de nuevo, notando que está vez ya estaba completamente helado.

Tuvo que resisitir el impulso de cubrirlo con algo más.

Se encaminó a donde había tendido las prendas del uniforme notando que casi estaban secas, las llevó de nuevo a la habitación donde se aseguró de vestir a Erwin correctamente.

Cuando acomodó su corbatín sintió sus manos temblabar nuevamente, está sería la última vez que haría esto, recordó. Recostó nuevamente el cuerpo, y sin importarle mucho, se abrazó al helado cuerpo de Erwin intentando, inútilmente, transmitirle algo de calor.

—Te amo Erwin Smith. Te amo. —Murmuró apretando con fuerza en sus manos la capa verde mientras intentaba retener sus lágrimas.

_"¿Es bello no?" Erwin sostenía un poco de arena en sus manos, miró hacia adelante encontrando un enorme lago azul._

_No necesitaba conocerlo para saber que se trataba del mar._

_"Sí, es hermoso. No me importaría vivir aquí algún día. " Tal vez, cuando la guerra terminara y pudieran descansar._

_"Te estaré esperando justo aquí, cuando sea tiempo. No olvides que te amo más que a nada, Levi. " Erwin sonrió en su dirección, tan cálido que hizo a su corazón saltar de alegría._

Entonces abrió los ojos, encontrando que la luz entraba ligeramente por las ventanas rotas de la habitación. Se levantó con pesadez de la cama, acomodando su uniforme hasta que quedó pulcro.

—¿Capitán Levi? ¿Está aquí? —La voz de Jean habló desde fuera, cubrió el pálido rostro de Erwin antes de salir.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó con indiferencia.

—La comandante Hange considera oportuno partir lo más pronto posible. Haremos un pequeño funeral para los que han muerto en unas horas. —Entonces recordó que su amiga había perdido a Moblit además de un ojo.

—Entendido. —Jean parecía incómodo y simplemente desapareció de ahí. Una vez estuvo seguro que se encontraba nuevamente solo, regresó al cuarto donde su amado dormía tranquilo.

Estaba bien. Era hora de que Erwin tuviera su merecido descanso de toda esta miseria, se dijo a si mismo una vez más.

Estaba bien, porque así ya no tendría que estar pendiente de que nada le pasara al rubio con la pérdida de su brazo.

Excepto que no estaba bien y había vuelto a llorar escondiendo su cara entre sus manos permitiendose solo por ese día ser débil.

Gastó la mayor parte del día mirando a Erwin, mirando como su piel perdía cada vez más el brillo y sus facciones comenzaban a hincharse. Cuando el sol comenzó a ocultarse y escuchó a los caballos avanzar se dio cuenta de que su tiempo juntos había terminado.

—Hasta pronto, Erwin. —Dio un beso en la frente del ex comandante, además de una caricia en su cabello; lo arropó como si solo estuviera tomando una siesta y salió de esa casa.

Una corriente de aire acarició su mejilla casi con cariño, haciéndolo posar su mano en ella antes de mirar al cielo teñido de naranja.

_"Te amo, Levi."_ Pudo jurar que la voz de Erwin murmuró en su oído.

Sabía que se reencontrarian tarde o temprano, pero no podía morir sin haber conseguido la cabeza del titán bestia. No se lo perdonaría. Sacudió su cabello antes de subirse al caballo.

_4 años después_. 

  
Miró con su ojo todo el desastre a su paso. Todo lo que Eren Jaeger estaba provocando, sintió rabia por sus compañeros muertos. Por todo lo que habían arriesgado creyendo, estúpidamente, que ese mocoso sería la esperanza de la humanidad.

Pero, no era su deber matar a ese Jaeger. Debía asesinar a Zeke, por eso había resistido la explosión de la lanza relámpago. Cuando lo miró salir de entre todos los huesos del titán fundador no lo pensó dos veces antes de lanzarse a él.

Se lo prometió.

Así que lo decapitó de una buena vez. Cuando miró la cabellera rubia manchada de sangre rodar en la columna del fundador por fin sintió paz. Podría morir y estaría completamente en paz con ello.

—Ya puedes descansar en paz, Erwin. Lo he cumplido. —Besó su mano mutilada, y continuó luchando hasta que llegara su hora de caer.

Entonces podría ver al amor de su vida nuevamente en la orilla del mar.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer. Y disculpa los errores si hay.


End file.
